


Double Date

by cactusdad



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Confusion, Double Date, F/F, M/M, Roommates, SO GAY, its gay and happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusdad/pseuds/cactusdad
Summary: Alexander couldn’t believe his luck. He hurried back to his apartment to tell his roommate, Aaron Burr, that he had scored them a double date with two beautiful girls, Eliza Schuyler and Maria Reynold.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I got this prompt from somewhere, but I don't remember where exactly. This is my first contribution to the Hamilton Fandom, so enjoy!

Alexander couldn’t believe his luck. He hurried back to his apartment to tell his roommate, Aaron Burr, that he had scored them a double date with two beautiful girls, Eliza Schuyler and Maria Reynold. Aaron had needed a little push back into the dating world after his longtime girlfriend, Theodosia, had broken up with him due to long distance just not working out. Alexander had been pushing and prodding him to get back out there but the poor guy was helpless, so when these two girls had mentioned wanting to go on a double date, Alexander had practically leaped at the chance. He didn’t really know either of the girls that well, but they were both stunning.  
He burst into their apartment with a wide grin on his face to see Aaron sitting on the couch watching something on Animal Planet , “Yo Burr! Guess what!”   
Aaron craned his neck around to look at Alex, his eyes tired looking as always and he smiled softly. “What is it, Hamilton?”  
Alex kicked off his shoes, landing in the pile near the door (which was supposed to be a neat row of shoes, Aaron insisted, but Alexander was too impatient to neatly line his shoes like Aaron wanted, which frustrated him to no end) and slung his jacket over the back of one of the dining table chairs (which was also not where Aaron insisted it belonged. Aaron honestly felt like he spent most of his time cleaning up after Alexander, he had once told him, to which Alexander had shrugged as he kicked his socks off to be forgotten in the couch cushions and found later by Aaron.). He vaulted over the back of the couch and landed next to Aaron with a soft plop, “I got us a double date!”   
Aaron smiled back at Alex, “Really? With who?”  
“These two lovely girls named Eliza Schuyler and Maria Reynolds,” Alex said happily, reclining back so that his head was resting in Aaron’s lap. Aaron’s deft fingers instantly moved to Alexander’s hair, playing with the raven locks. Alex often teased Aaron that the reason he loved playing with Alex’s hair so much was because he didn’t have enough to play with himself.  
“I look forward to it. When is it?” He asked, absently playing with Alexander’s hair.  
Alex shut his eyes happily, enjoying the feeling of Aaron’s slender fingers in his hair, “Tomorrow at 8.”  
There was a beat of silence, and Alexander opened his eyes to Aaron gazing down at him, a soft smile on his face. Alexander’s cheeks flushed under the gaze slightly.  
“Sounds wonderful.”  
~~~  
Alexander was nervous, but he would never admit that to Aaron. He sat next to his roommate, bouncing his knee up and down anxiously. The table shook slightly from the vigorous movement as Alex drummed his fingers on the table, other hand propping his head up as he watched the door. What if they didn’t show up? What if it went poorly? What if Alexander talked too much and it ruined Aaron’s chances of finding anyone?  
A warm hand stilled his bouncing leg, and Alex drew his attention away from the front door and to his knee, following the arm up to Aaron’s calm face. He was always so calm and collected, didn’t let his nerves get to him. Or at least he didn’t let it show.   
“It’s going to be okay, Alexander,” He spoke in his soft, soothing voice, and Alexander felt his nerves melt away. He nodded slowly, before turning his head to look at the door as he heard it open. There they were, Eliza Schuyler , in a pretty red top and dark wash jeans, and Maria Reynolds, in a summery looking sundress with sunflowers all over it. And they were holding hands.  
Alex watched in slight confusion as Eliza spotted Alexander first, and the girls made their way towards them. Up close they could see that the girls were indeed holding hands, Eliza tracing circles on Maria’s hand with her thumb. Maybe they were just close friends. He glanced over at Aaron. He had a rather passive look on his face, but his eyebrows were knitted together, his thinking face, as Alex had come to know.  
All hopes of them just being friends shattered as they sat down across from them, and Maria placed a quick kiss to Eliza’s cheek as Eliza wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She smiled at Alex and Aaron and said, “Sorry we’re late, we got caught in traffic.”  
Alex was too stunned to answer, but luckily Aaron, as always, came to his rescue. “That’s quite alright,” he said, a polite smile on his face. He extended his hand, “I’m Aaron Burr.”   
Maria took his hand and smiled at him, “I’m Maria, and this is Eliza, my girlfriend.” she pressed a quick kiss to Eliza’s cheek, snuggling closer to her. “I was so excited when Alexander asked us on a double date, it’s been so long since we’ve been on one. How long have you two been together?”   
Alex felt his cheeks flush red, and opened his mouth to explain the mishap when Aaron spoke first. “About a month,” he said, and reached for Alexander’s hands, twining them together. Alex feels his heart skip a beat, and he looks over at Aaron with confusion, but Aaron is just looking at him with a gaze so full of love that he can’t possibly be faking all of it. He mouthed quickly, ‘I’ll explain later,’ with a quick squeeze of his hand, and looked back to Eliza and Maria, “How long have the two of you been together?”  
“About two years,” Eliza said, eyes on Maria lovingly, “Best two years of my life.”  
Maria blushed, a lovely red tinting her cheeks, “Oh stop.”  
Aaron chatted with the girls as Alex kept staring at his hand in Aaron’s. They fit nicely together, Aaron’s hand larger and darker than Alexander’s own hand. Aaron’s fingers wrapped around his own slender ones firmly, not too loosely, but not too tightly. Just right. Perfectly. Alexander remembered the look Aaron had given him, so full of love that he hadn’t known was there. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought of Aaron as more than a friend. He had many times, but had pushed the feeling away after Aaron hadn’t seem interested in him in that sense. Alex had decided that just being friends with him would be good enough, but in that moment there in the restaurant, pretending to be something more than friends, he could feel his old feelings stirring in his chest, like someone prodding smoldering embers with a poker to restart a fire.  
There was a lull in the conversation, and Alexander realized that he had been asked a question. He looked up from where his gaze had been fixed on his and Aaron’s entwined hands.   
“Huh?”  
Aaron laughed, a sound Alexander had always enjoyed hearing, a sound he had found himself trying to draw out of him often. It was rich and full, yet soft and polite, like everything Aaron was.  
“Always so spacey. He gets caught up in his own head so much sometimes,” he said, smoothing over Alexander’s awkwardness and rudeness at being caught not paying attention to the conversation. As always, covering for him. Alexander felt Aaron’s gaze shift from the girls to him as he addressed him directly, “They asked what you did for a living, darling.”  
Alexander felt his heart skip a beat at the term of endearment. He took a deep inhale to collect himself before launching into the explanation of what he did to the girls. He was a writer for the New York Times, something he took great pride in.  
Despite the oddity of the night, it went well. The girls didn’t seem to suspect a thing, and Alex found himself comfortably acting like a couple with Aaron, deciding that this was definitely something he could get used to. They parted farewell at their cars, and Alexander slipped into the passenger seat, letting Aaron close the door behind him. When he was alone, he suddenly began to panic. Oh God, he loved Aaron, he loved him so much, and he probably was trying not to embarrass them in front of the ladies. He suddenly wished they were still here, so he and Aaron could play happy couple, and Alexander didn’t have to sit through a car ride with Aaron. Alone. And return back to the flat they shared together. Alone.  
Alex was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the drivers side door opening and Aaron sitting down next to him in the driver’s seat, door closing behind him. It’s quiet in the car before Aaron starts it, and Alex sneaks a glance at him. He looks as calm as always, collected, like a placid lake, no ripples on its surface to betray what’s underneath. It’s a short drive back to their flat, but it seems to stretch on forever, full of awkward glances to Aaron, and Alex feeling increasingly uncomfortable as Aaron refuses to break. Alex is grateful for when they finally arrive, and unbuckles his seatbelt quickly. He reaches for the door when he feels a hand on his shoulder.   
Alexander looks over at Aaron and his breath catches in his throat. Aaron looks anxious, and strangely hopeful. His eyes are fixed on Alex’s intensely, and Alexander finds himself transfixed, unable to look away. Aaron’s usually calm eyes are filled with anxiety, and something else that makes Alex’s heart skip a beat. Love. They say eyes are the windows to the soul, and Aaron’s finally taken off the shutters. It leaves Alex speechless.  
After a long moment of silence, Aaron clears his throat and says, “Alex I need to tell you something.”  
Alex’s heart is beating faster and faster in his chest. “I’m listening,” he says, voice higher than he wanted it to be and he curses himself for his voice betraying his nerves.  
Aaron parts his (soft, slightly pink) lips, and sucks in a breath, eyes shutting briefly. He was preparing himself. He let the breath out with a heavy sigh, eyes fluttering open again, looking a little less wild and more guarded. Aaron wasn’t a person who liked being vulnerable. He kept to himself mostly, which had irritated Alex at first, but he had grown to become accustomed to the reservedness, slowly broke Aaron down to their level of platonic intimacy on his own time.   
“Alex, I… Alex I love you,” Aaron finally says, voice quiet, “I think I have for a long time now, but I was scared. I didn’t think you felt that way towards me. And I didn’t want things to become awkward if I told you I liked you and you didn’t feel the same way.”  
Alex blinked and felt his heart beating wildly in his chest. Aaron Burr loved him. He loved him, and he had for awhile. Alex reached up to his shoulder where Aaron’s hand still rested and took it into his hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing it softly. He looked up at Aaron, who’s eyes looked less guarded now. More hopeful.   
“I’ve loved you for a long time too, Aaron,” Alex says, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. He smiled at him softly, “I didn’t think you liked me either, so I didn’t push. But tonight…”  
Aaron smiled, “Tonight I realized how bad I wanted you. How bad I wanted to sleep next to you and wake up with you in my arms, and snuggle on the couch and hold your hand. I want you, Alex.”  
Tears pricked at Alexander’s eyes, and he blinked rapidly. No one had ever spoken to him like that. He wanted Aaron in every single way he had wanted him, wanted him so badly it hurt. Before he could fully register what he was doing, he was leaning forward towards Aaron. His eyes were slipping shut, his lips parted, and he felt Aaron’s other had reach up and rest on the back of his hand and pull him the rest of the way to his lips.  
It was a soft brush, at first, just a tender meeting of soft lips, and Christ, Aaron’s lips were just as soft as Alex had imagined. But then Aaron was pressing closer to Alex and their lips met more solidly, and it was everything and more than what Alex had imagined.  
Kissing Aaron Burr was different than kissing anyone else he had kissed before. It wasn’t soft, but his wasn’t exactly rough either. It was perfect, and polite, and sweet. Just like Aaron. Alexander could have spent the rest of his life kissing Aaron, soft and firm and giving and taking at the same time. It made his head whirl and centered him at the same time.   
They remained like that, kissing for a few moments before Aaron pulled away. He rested his forehead against Alexander’s, gazing into his eyes. All of the guardedness had slipped away, replaced by love and relief and satisfaction. He smiled softly, and spoke in a tender voice, “We should get inside.”  
Alex nodded, “Yeah, we probably should.”  
They two of them had left the apartment that night as roommates. They walked back into that apartment holding hands as something a little bit more than just roommates.


End file.
